Two worlds collide: another zodiac curse
by Dark-Severus-Snape
Summary: Disclamer: We did not make any of the fruit basket charcters, except own ex: for the other zodiac. The sohma's are about to meet another group of people who experience similar problems as themselves. It should prove to have an interesting outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Two worlds collide: another zodiac curse (info)

Name: Mika

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Looks: Silver hair, green eyes, 5'7", 119 lbs

Personality: Calm, persistant, strong willed, good fighter.

Name:Kuria

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Looks: Redish/orange hair, blue eyes, 5'5", 117 lbs

Personality: Calm (Sometimes), persistant, strong willed, good fighter, can get very angry…a lot, caring (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Choji

Age: 17

Gender: male

Looks: black hair, white eyes, 5' 7", 122 lbs.

Personality: Calm, gets in arguments with Kuria, (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Ki

Age: 17

Gender: male

Looks: Brown hair, black eyes, 5'8", 125 lbs

Personality: Tough guy, Very protective (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Saigai

Age: 17

Gender: male

Looks: navy hair, red eyes, 5' 6", 119 lbs

Personality: Calm, quiet, creepyish (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Kaze

Age: 16

Gender: male

Looks: Blue hair, silver eyes

Personality: calm, caring (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Nami

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Looks: pink hair, green eyes, 5'1", 104 lbs

Personality: hyper, friendly, nice to everyone (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Kansei

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Looks: Brown hair, purple eyes, 5' 8", 130 lbs

Personality: caring, happy, slightly perverted (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Shizuka

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Looks: black hair, white eyes, 5'8", 132 lbs

Personality: annoying, preppy, loud (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Tsuki

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Looks: black hair, silver eyes, 5'9", 131 lbs

Personality: Calm, hard worker, serious (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Kuro

Age: 18

Gender: male

Looks: blondish peach hair, brown eyes, 5'8", 122 lbs

Personality: split personality, can be calm and quiet, but usually loud and rough (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Hoshi

Age: 12

Gender: male

Looks: Green hair, violet eyes, 4'11", 87 lbs

Personality: stubborn, rude, cocky (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Hen

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Looks: Teel hair, brown eyes, 4'9", 71 lbs

Personality: weird, almost a preppy Hana (there's more you'll find later)

Name: Jiyria

Age: 19

Gender: male

Looks: black hair, red eyes, 5'5", 100 lbs

Personality: creepy, mean, bossy, cruel (there's more you'll find later)

**yuki and gang are 17; momiji and haru are 16; Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are 25; Kisa and Hiro are 12**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer :i dont own fruits basket or any of the characters **Akitaro Daichi does** . expect for the other zodiac people like mika.

Hey it's InuChan here sorry about the late update so enjoy.

* * *

The Sohma family; cursed to turn into different animals of the zodiac.Who would of thought there were others. Those not related to the Sohma's, every hundred years would fall under the same curse. These peope are taken or they were given up by their families to live together. It has been a hundred years and now these 14 people are living together and also under the zodiac cursre. 

In general we stay together on our land or we work. Alll members except Tsuki work in the bar/restaurant. Tsuki is the exception because she is the doctor. All the workers wear masks coresponding to the zodiac animal they are. Naturally this is to hide their face incase of transformations. Luckly in the Zodiac bash everyone will think its magic or that they to drunk to care. So you know the workers are not there by choice and its because it is the order of Jiyria. Recently, due to Jiyria's orders, they have moved and starting today Mika,Kuria,Choji,Ki, and Saigai are starting class 3-D. While Kaze and Nami are starting in 2-C and this is where the story begins.

Mika-snake, Kuria-cat, Choji-rat, Ki- ox , Saigai- horse, Kaze- monkey, Nami- rabbit, Kansei-dog, Shizuka-tiger, Tsuki-ram, Kuro-boar, Hoshi-dragon, Hen-rooster, Jiyria-Animal: None (Leader).

* * *

Chapter 1 

Teacher: class today we have new students. Please welcome Mika,Kuria,Choji,Ki, and Saigai.I hope you will give them a warm welcome and girls what are you wearing?

Mika and Kuria look down and up and then say: clothes!

The guys and class laugh.

Teacher: here we have a specific dress code you have to abide by.

Kuria: yes and we are wearing the school uniform.

Mika: Just because it is not the same as everyone elses doesn't mean they aren't appropriate.

Teacher: but you are girls you should be wearing the girls dress code and they involve wearing skirts.

Mika & Kuria : we don't do skirts

Choji: please madam you aren't going to change their minds they are how you say act stubborn its just their nature to be that way.

Kuria: stupid rat will you just shut up.

Yuki: did she just call him.

Kyo: a stupid rat.

Teacher: welll considering how much class I have taken up I guess we will on.

She gives them them assigned seats

Board

person person person

Kyo Arisa Hanajima

Karia Mika Saigai

Tora Yuki Ki

Choji person person

Class ends and lunchs starts

Yuki and gang

Haru: Hey we got two new students in our class!

Momiji - Yeah there was a really nice girl and her name is Nami who I really had fun hanging out with.

Yuki: We also had the joy of getting the joy of getting 5 new students.

Kyo: Do you think there all related to each other ? I mean they all seemed to all know each other.

Tohru: I am not so sure.

Arisa: What's the matter Tohru?

Hanajima: I sense strange electric signals from them.

Tohru: Well lets go meet them

they all walk over

Tohru: Hello I am Tohru.Next to me is Hanajima, Kyo, Yuki, and then Arisa.

Choji: It is a pleasure it you all. I am Choji.

The rest introduce themselves

Kyo: So are you are you guys related to each other or what?

Saigai: No we are merely acquaintances who room together.

Yuki: Oh I see well I hope know you better.

Mika: Yeah sure.

Tohru: Oh yes it would be great if all could hang out.

Arisa: Sure why not.

Hanajima: Yes it would pleasurable.

Kyo & Kuria: Hey hey when did we agree to this?

all look at each other

Choji & Yuki: That was strange.

Kyo & Kuria: Shut up you stupid rat.

silence

Tohru: Hey we should all go to Shigure's.

Ki: We can't today.

Choji: Oh yes I almost forgot.

Saigai: We have work.

Kuria: Can't we just skip.

Choji: Now you want to go, oh never mind. You know much trouble we would get in now don't you Kuria!

Mika :Choji is right Kuria. She is just looking at Kuria. We can hang out tomorrow.

Choji dances around and saids: alright alright I am right right.

Mika stops him by punching him square in the face.

Choji: What did you do that for?

Mika: Baka, stop messing around.

Kuria: Fine hope to see you tomorrow.

Mika and others leave.

Arisa: Hey I am going to go home now bye.

Hanajima: Yes I must leave as well.

Arisa:So we will see you tomorrow.

Hanajima: Arisa wait, we have that um thing to do tomorrow remember.

Arisa: Oh yeah I forget about that.

Hanajima: Until we meet again.

Arisa: Oh yeah see ya.

_they leave_

Yuki : Shall we return home.

Kyo: Yeah whatever.

* * *

See you next chapter! Later, InuChan 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any other characters Akitaro Daichi does.Except for the other zodiac and people like Mika.

I didn't feel like updating lately so here is a new chapter y'all. Ja ne!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Next day after school.

Yuki: So Miss Mika are coming over after school today?

Mika: Sure whatever.

Kyo: Just watch out for Shigure.

Nami: Who's Shigure?

Tohru: Oh he runs the house.

Kaze: I am afraid I have to decline.

Yuki: Oh ok, but may i ask why?

Kaze: Ki, Saigai and I have previous engagements.

Saigai: We do?

Kaze: Yes we do, right Ki.

Ki: Yes we do Kaze and thank you for reminding me.

Kuria: Well good luck, but if we are going to go then lets go now.

Kyo: seriously why are we standing around?

Yuki: Can't you just have a little patience?

Kyo: Your going to get your butt kicked Rat boy.

Tohru: Yuki, Kyo please don't fight.

Mika: Gees you guys are as bad as Choji and Kuria.

Nami: We didn't think that anybody fought as much as them.

Momiji: Ha ha they just like twins!

Kuria: You've got an annoying streak about you Momiji.

Momiji: Wahh is that true Kyo?

Kyo: You have no idea.

they get to the house

Tohru: Oh I know lets play a game.

Choji: Thats a great idea Miss Honda!

Yuki: I agree, but want should we play?

Mika: We should play a calm game because we don't any blood shed.

Choji: Yeah and I would feel bad if you saw us fight.

Glaring at Choji Kuria said,what was that rat boy?

Tohru: Something tells me that wasn't the right thing to say.

Choji: What, it would be bad if we fought besides everyone knows the outcome.

Kuria: That sounds like a challenge to me, do you remember the last time you challenged me.

Choji: It wasn't so bad because I won.

Yuki: You guys fight with fists?

Choji: It happens. It just happens to be Kuria doesn't have the intellect to a verbal battle.

Yuki: I know that feeling all to well.

Kuria & Kyo: What is that supposed to mean.

Momiji: Are you guys going to fight again?

Nami : You wouldn't want break the house.

& Shigure enters the house &

Shigure: Who has broken the house?

* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys its been along time sense I have update sorry for the long wait, I had a long writers block moment lol. As you know me as Darklord3535 I changed my name. Disclamer :i dont own fruits basket or any of the characters **Akitaro Daichi does**. expect for the other zodiac people like Mika.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tohru looks at Shigure enter the house while resting her left hand on the wall. "Oh no one has broken anything yet," she said while looking at Kuria and Kyo. Shigure looks at Kyo with a questioning look on his face and saids," Are you guys playing a game?" Kuria replied in a soft tone,"You could say that."

Haru walked up to Shigure and said,"Hey its good to see you Shigure." Shigure looked at Tohru with a bright smile not even replying to Haru, moving closer to Tohru he turned his head to see Kyo in his way. "What exactly were you planning to do moving closer to Tohru you perv,"Kyo said with a tint of malice in his voice. Shigure jumped on Kyo's head and safefully land in front of Tohru. Giving Tohru a tight hug he said, "How was your day at school my little house wife."

Mika rises an eyebrow while saying," Is Tohru-chan married to Shigure?" Hatori knocks on the front door waiting for someone to answer it. Yuki hearing a knock on the front door excuses himself to answer the door. Kyo starts laughing loudly while holding his stomach," Shigure married to Tohru he wishes haha-haha." Blushing brightly Tohru covers her face in the thought of being married to anyone, sure someday she wanted to be married and have kids but know wasn't the time it think of this. Mika continues looks at Tohru blush wanting to poke her face and said,"I'm guessing Shigure is the type of guy who writes perverted stories huh." Kyo and Shigure's faces drop at Mika's comment. Choji laughing as he looked at kyo and Shigure said," Mika got it right you've got to be kidding me you two." Momiji covered his ears and closed his eyes not wanting to see or hear this conversation.

_*With Yuki at the front door*_

Yuki making his way to the front door opens and sees Hatori standing there waiting with his glasses off. "You know know Yuki its rude to make a guest wait at the front door right," Hatori said having his left hand in his pocket. Yuki nods his head yes and motions for Hatori to come in. Both of them walk into the dining room where everyone was located."Tohru-kun, when is dinner going to be?" Shigure whined as he was still holding her. Hatori walked to Shigure and pulled him away from Tohru as he said," She cant have dinner ready when your holding her idiot." Yuki looked like he was about to faint if anyone was looking at him.

* * *

To be continued hopefully


End file.
